fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Oober Nightmarecoat
Oober Nightmarecoat (sometimes stylized (oo)ber Nightmarecoat) is a abstract being that is a self-proclaimed lover of the grotesque, often going into the telling of graphic, detailed stories with disturbed details with seemingly no relevance to the actual conversation. He hides behind a grey coat, the pocket often filled with black vapor, rats, or filthy objects. He appears within the Fantendoverse in very minor roles, often his appearances never being noted on the work page itself. Exotoro describes him as a "hidden track" (a song not listed on the album) kind of character, with the intention that the audience never knows when he might show up in a hidden role. Description Oober Nightmarecoat is often depicted as a large snake-like creature hiding behind a coat with many pockets, the buttons for these pockets often being rusty bottle-caps or eyes. He has a wide set of teeth that appear either yellowish or reddish white, never a clean looking color. His hands often resemble either tentacles or spider legs. A full human skeleton as well a cow skeleton is inside of him and often their bones are used for extra limbs. His mouth can extend into a variety of impossible shapes, and he is made of a black gooey substance. Personality Absolutely insane, conversing with whoever is around about disgusting and vile things. He yells very loudly and usually can only be seen in the late hours of night or early in the morning before the sun comes up. He also appears anywhere sufficiently dark. He only appears if his victims do not have a full grasp of their mind. He can be cruel if he wants to, often devouring people if he gets tired of them. Some are spat right out but others never return. He is grossly and darkly humorous, many of his stories described in broken English. Despite his powers of mentally scarring people with fears, he doesn't seem to do too much damage to his victims. If they manage to fight back though, he becomes a lot more intimidating and scary, outright doing serious harm to his victims but keeping them alive if possible. The reasoning why he keeps his victims alive is to have them suffer like he has. Backstory There is seemingly no backstory on record for him. Powers and Abilities Oober can shift his body into various grotesque forms, with seemingly no limit to how big his forms can be. He has an ability called mind-scraping where he enters the mind of a victim and "scrapes" against it, causing near-irreversible psychological damage. In the mindscape, he is also stronger, faster, and is extremely horrifying. A victim cannot physically fight back and expect to win but someone else occupying that person's mind has much more of a chance to beat him. If defeated, Oober usually just laughs and disappears, making the victims feel temporarily anxious and uneasy for 24 hours. Oober is also weak to those with complete mastery over their mind, like Crow. In these scenarios, he will leave as soon as he can. Appearances Beorn Hallow Appears in Beorn Hallow as part of Unten's worsening mental state, seeing his name and the character itself in the story which isn't noted by other characters. The character later shows up when Unten converses with the Silent One, killing The Silent One and morphing into Unten killing The Threat, scarring him with the fear. Crow vs the World Implied to be part of Professor Auran's fight, scarring Auran with the fear of becoming a mutant creature from his own experiments. Crow uses the tear he creates to fight Auran deeper in the dream world and irreversibly damages his brain to the point where he goes into a vegetative state. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Part of Chelsea Rench's backstory where he gave her the fear of her parents being burned alive in a barn fire. Chelsea Rench built her barn and sent her parents away to make this happen, but is very lonely as a result. Relationships TBA Trivia *The idea for the character came from when woke up in the middle of the night and found themselves in a pitch dark bathroom, only able to use the sensation of touch to figure out where they were. This lasted far longer than it should have. Trophy Information Gallery OoberNightmarecoat.png|Oober Nightmarecoat's artwork by . Category:Dark Beings Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Fantendo Villains Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro